Convolutional Neural Networks (CNN) is a class of deep, feed-forward artificial neural networks that has been successfully applied to analyzing visual imagery. That is, CNN provides one of the categories for Neural Networks that have been proven to be effective in areas such as image recognition and classifications. For example, the CNN are currently used to recognize image objects as such techniques may automatically learn three dimensional (3D) image features without the features being manually designed to capture depth invariances or deformations.
CNN may use a relatively little number of pre-processing steps as well as compared to other image classification algorithms. The CNN may learn or use coefficient filters that in traditional algorithms e hand-engineered. However, the use of the CNN has a boot time impact and vulnerability to malicious attacks during the signal processing. Accordingly, it Is important to avoid exposure of CNN coefficient filters or weights, inputs, and outputs to unauthorized access.